Growing Pansies
by Kaze Musouka
Summary: Finally on her last year at Hogwarts, Pansy finds herself coming to terms with her feelings for Draco and where they stand in their more than confusing relationship. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Its been hard getting the chance and inspiration to write nowadays but stumbling onto old stories can really put s spark into an idea. Growing Pansies has been pretty much in storage for about 2 years and only being opened to have little snippets added. It was only just today (when I was supposed to be writing an essay) that I managed to be satisfied and complete the first chapter. There's no real serious plot to the story and its more of me having fun with both Pansy and Draco and their relationship. I don't have much to say except I can't guarantee quick updates. I'm really bad at those given my track recored on here:P So, enjoy!

* * *

**GROWING PANSIES**

**Chapter One**

It was another 1st of September morning; the sky was grey, the weather dismal and the train ride out of London familiarly uneventful as I sat alone in one of the small compartments that rattled continuously throughout the journey. I had managed to stay in the same position since the moment I sat down, with my chin on my palm and my head turned toward the transparent glass and watching the never ending spatter of rain crashing against the window. Although utterly bored, I had no intention of setting off to find the others, their business wasn't any of my concern and even if I were the least bit interested there was no means for me to look. I already knew where they were; it was the same every year and this year proved no different, hence my lack of curiosity.

As if on cue, the compartment door rattled open, an eruption of amused chitchat and noisy conversation filling my ears as I turned to see Blaise, cold and aloof as ever, walk in first, his dark eyes setting on me, head nodding in subtle greeting before seating himself beside me. Next entered the two idiots that were Crabbe and Goyle, both annoyingly pudgy and putridly smelling of cake icing as they huffed their way into the opposite seat, arms filled with freshly bought snacks. Looking at them and their obvious lack of mind made me roll my eyes. They truly were a pathetic pair.

I turned my attention back to the door, just in time to see Daphne, my supposed best friend, walk in, wheat coloured hair shining and tangle free, eyes bright and smiling from ear to ear, giggles erupting from her pert mouth, looking flushed and overly enthusiastic.

I raised a brow suspiciously, wondering what on earth was so funny and finding it slightly odd and very out of the usual. But as I looked on I felt my heart tighten, lodge itself in my throat and then drop back down into a mess of mixed fluttering sensations. Walking in behind her, latched by the arm and doing nothing whatsoever about it, was Draco, the one boy I despised and yet loved to see.

I forced myself to swallow hard in an attempt to rid of the bundle of nerves welling up inside of me as I watched, dumbstruck, at the sight of them both, looking completely at ease with each other as they parted ways to their opposing seats, Daphne placing herself next to Blaise and Draco respectively sitting next to the two goons he called minions, who both grunted at him through mouthfuls of chocolate frogs.

As was routine, I forced myself to look smug and completely in control of my own emotions, putting on my most convincing expression of disinterest, but I couldn't help but falter at the sight of him smiling in her direction. It caused a sickly feeling to stir within the pits of my stomach and my left eye to twitch with irritation and oncoming envy. What in the name of Salazar was going on?

Not wanting to look like a deer caught in the headlights, I turned away, feigning interest back at the dreary sight outside, my heart still recovering from aftershock, my mouth dry and my breaths stiff and short.

"So, how was everyone's summer?" I heard Daphne ask, her sprightly voice making me wince and grind my teeth together to stop from making a face. It was amazing how seeing your best friend flirting with your crush made you want to slap and choke said best friend.

"Okay." Blaise answered first, imperturbable as ever and not going any further other than giving a slight shrug to show his disinterest in the whole matter. I didn't answer and instead remained focused on the scenery, wishing at that very moment I had brought along my cell phone despite the rule that no muggle technology was allowed on school property. I heard the happy grunts of Crabbe and Goyle who were still ploughing their way through their armfuls of sugary snacks and let out a small groan at the dreadful sight. The sudden need to hand them a boxful of tissues compelled me but instead I gave them a disgusted look.

"Pansy how was your summer?" Daphne asked, obviously having missed the fact that I had remained silent for a reason. I slowly turned my gaze toward her, inwardly cringing at the sight of her bright green eyes shining in my direction with an expectant smile. Forcing back a few spiteful words I gave a small shrug and pretended to pick dirt out from under my fingernails.

"Nothing to brag about." I said, trying to sound bored and faintly ominous at the same time. It didn't hurt to give a sense of mystery to my holiday, especially when in truth, nothing interesting really did happen because my trip to France had been cancelled over a small financial dispute.

"So you didn't go to Paris then?" It was amazing how Draco could read me like an open book. The fact that he knew me better than I knew myself was all the cause of our childhood days when things were much more pleasant then they were now. My eyes darted towards him, sending him a warning glare but only getting a self-righteous smirk in return.

"I decided not to go." I said, rather defensively than I would have liked which caused his smile to widen even further.

"But it was all you could talk about for weeks." I noticed a falter in Daphne's smile as he said this, no less perturbed by the thought that Draco and I had spent more than enough quality time together than she would have liked. I bit back the urge to smile in satisfaction.

"I really don't need to justify myself to you. Plans change." I said giving him another hard stare before crossing my arms and turning my gaze back out the window. As much as I was content that Daphne seemed jealous, I was still annoyed at their sudden intimacy and I had no intention of pleasing Draco further by showing him I was affected by it all.

"Well, I had a fantastic summer." Draco bragged as I saw him stretch his arms behind his head and fold his long legs together from the corner of my eye, the tip of his polished black shoe swiping the end of my robe.

"As if we would want to know." I scoffed.

"You can tell me." Daphne said her eyes wide and glazed over like a child who was requesting for a bedtime story. I almost vomited.

"We do have a long ride ahead of us don't we?" Draco sighed, sarcasm dripping from his infuriatingly perfect lips as his eyes darted toward me, a glint of sheer satisfaction and torment swirling in the blues of his eyes. My lips tightened, forming into a thin line as I saw Daphne nod giddily and rub her foot against his leg. The sight of it all made me feel as if I were being sanded raw and the image of smug plastered on Draco's face told me completely that he was purposely trying to irk me.

I turned away, my whole body shifting with the force of my motion as I bit my lip to fight back the hot tears that were threatening to spill down my face. The tempting urge to stand up and leave filled me but I forced myself to remain seated, reminding that if I left, it would mean defeat and unrelenting torment on Draco's part.

And so, the rest of the train ride went by with me remaining utterly silent, Blaise consumed in his floating musical headphones, Crabbe and Goyle snoring in their sleep, Daphne batting her lashes before all that exercise had rendered her exhausted and Draco, who, besides having talked about his smashing summer in Vermont and had a book open on his lap, kept on giving me looks I could not, as much as I wanted to, figure out.

When we arrived at Hogsmeade Station I was the first to exit our compartment, having grabbed my one carry on bag and barged out as calmly as I possibly could before I allowed myself to look at Draco again and hear Daphne's sickeningly sweet voice. As I walked down past the rest of the train compartments that were now a buzz with students from every year, I caught sight of Tracey, another close friend of mine who was not as sugary sweet as Daphne was. Behind her stood Flora and Hestia, identical twins that hardly ever spoke and always looked completely rigid as if they were supported my sticks. Immediately I felt relieved, reassured that I could ditch my old group and partake in another.

"Well if it isn't Pansy Parkinson." Tracey said, smiling my way as I approached. "I almost couldn't recognize you. Did you grow your hair?" she raised what seemed to be an approving brow as I self consciously touched my brown hair that had grown well past my ears and now lay in tumbled waves on my shoulders. "It looks good."

"Thanks, as if I don't already know that." I said, rolling my eyes but smiling all the same at the compliment. Tracey has always been my toughest critic and when it came to looks she was painfully honest. "You don't look half bad yourself." I grinned as I noticed the subtle change of her appearance over the holidays. Her skin, which was usually milky and enviously fair, was tinted as if sun kissed by endless days spent tanning on the beach. Her charcoal black hair fell in long, choppy layers that ended near her shoulder blades, much different from her usually un-styled, stick straight hair from last year. Her eyes seemed bluer; lips redder and she seemed to have grown despite claiming her growth spurt ended when she was fifteen.

"America does things to a girl." She teased, white teeth gleaming and ocean eyes implying something more as we both hopped off the train, found our suitcases and magically hauled them over toward the self-pulling carriages. We settled ourselves on the less than comfy seats, where both Flora and Hestia quietly sat opposite us. As we awaited for the remaining two seats to be filled I heard the sound of Daphne's high pitched laugh and found myself looking and watching as she emerged, clung onto Draco like a puppy on a leash. Again he seemed happy to lend her an arm and as they approached closer to our side of the carriage, our eyes met, his gaze holding the same look I could not fathom. And however brief it was it sent a tingling jolt up my spine and into the tips of my fingers where my stomach erupted into a million butterflies leaving my palms sweaty and my mouth dry.

"Is that Daphne?" Tracey asked, raising a slender brow perceptively as she followed my gaze to the carriage beside us where Daphne erupted into a fit of giggles which, I noticed, seemed to irritate Blaise who sat beside her and wrinkled his nose.

"Who else could it be?" I said, annoyance in my tone.

"Hmm, you would think she'd sit with her friends." Tracey said a slight bit venomously, friends meaning us.

"Not when she's stuck to Draco like glue." I said, turning away, unable to watch on any longer.

"When did that even happen anyway?" Tracey too turns away and looks at me, a mixture of concern, curiosity and expectancy in her eyes.

"Like I would know." I rolled my own and shook my head, not wanting to talk about anything associating the likes of Daphne and Draco's sudden relationship. "Who cares, as if it'll last." Even though I said it, I didn't believe it and at the back of my mind I knew that Draco and I whatever we were or were not, was about to be tested, which kind of scared me.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews will be very much appreciated!:)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Finally a new chapter! I always hate doing second chapters, usually because I can never get past them, but here it is even though hardly a giant step forward:)

* * *

**GROWING PANSIES**

**Chapter Two**

The whole Welcoming Ceremony had gone by in a bright, fuzzy blur. Apart from purposely tuning out during the sorting and start of year notices, I had, with as much force as I could muster, avoided Draco and Daphne who was now his newest accessory.

Fortunately, the dinner had ended early and I had made sure I was the first to leave. Now, as I lay on my bed, in the comfortable confines of the girls' dormitory, I couldn't help but allow a frustrated tear to spill out and trickle down the edge of my cheek. The whole day had felt like a year's worth of complex emotions and I wasn't sure how much more I could take tomorrow, let alone the rest of the night. I couldn't help it, I was hurt even though I wished I didn't feel a thing and the fact that after everything that has happened or _almost_ happened in years past, Draco was still able to act as if none of that mattered and dangle Daphne, my best friend whom I told everything to, right in front of me. It was like a slap to the face and a kick to the gut. It confused me to no end and I wasn't sure whether he had truly moved on or was trying to test my patience. And above everything else, the looks he gave me, those fleeting odd looks that I could not, beyond the life of me, decipher made me feel as if, somehow, there was still hope for us. Yet, there has been no evidence of that so far.

Having had enough of my small party of self-pity, I wiped my face, undressed and allowed myself to indulge in a long, hot shower, courtesy of being the first to do so.

After changing into an old, oversized jumper, leggings and having pulled my hair into a loose bun, I made my way downstairs just in time to hear an eruption of laughter and instant volumes of chatter coming from the common room.

I was quick to spot Draco, who was perched on a singular black armchair, looking superior as always and who was thankfully without Daphne dangling from his body. Instead, Crabbe and Goyle who were talking rather animatedly with Blaise being rather detached and once again consumed in the world that was his music, surrounded him. I made my way over, renewed confidence in my stride and as I walked past Draco I made sure to not take any notice of how attractive he looked with his white shirt untucked at the waist, unbuttoned at the collar and rolled at the sleeves. I placed myself next to Blaise, giving him a brief smile before leaning back and pulling my legs close to get into a more comfortable position.

But of course I could not avoid Draco no matter how I attempted and before I could even properly relax, he had seated himself beside me, one arm hanging over the head rest, not at all concerned with the means of one's personal space.

"You smell nice. Just had a shower?" he asked, a flash of mischief shining in his eyes and dripping from his mouth. I resisted the urge to gulp and succumb to the rapid beatings of my heart and instead gave him my most withering glare.

"Go bother someone else with your perverted humour." I said, turning away and wishing I knew the spell for Blaise's invisible headphones.

"Perverted? How do you know what I'm thinking?" he purred, which sent an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"Coy doesn't suit you Malfoy." I said while pretending to examine my less than perfect fingernails. "Your thoughts are written all over your face."

"I wouldn't say coy but flirty rather. And it seems like none of it is working." Although saying this, a smile graced his features and this time I couldn't help but turn and notice.

"I'm not Daphne." I said, glaring at him again, slightly angered at how his words implied I was like any other girl he tried to court. The arrogant bastard.

"Is this jealousy I detect?" he asked, sounding rather pleased at the notion.

"Your flings don't concern me." I said trying to look disinterested again.

"So that's not the reason why you've been avoiding me all day?"

"I don't avoid people, I shun them. And to be honest, I really don't feel like discussing anything with you right now."

"I'm not convinced." A hint of a smile was still plastered on his face and I felt myself falter at the way his eyes seemed to see right through the cold façade I was purposely putting up. At that moment, I really wanted to tell him how much it hurt to see him with Daphne and how I was so befuddled that it resulted in a despicable act of tears. I wanted to hit him for his stupid arrogance, yell at him for his constant pride and kiss him to make him realize that all the things I felt was because of him and him alone.

But I didn't and like all the times before when he had caught me off guard, I bit back my emotions, set him with a glowering look and conjured up an ingenious insult.

"Well I guess you're not particularly smart then." I scoffed, folding my arms and turning away again, pretending to focus on the quick fingers that Blaise was drumming on his knee.

"Don't be so sure about that." He said, his tone holding no indication of being offended. "I know you better than anyone, Pansy. We are childhood friends after all."

"Were." I stated sharply.

"You keep on telling yourself that. Now if you'll excuse me, Daphne needs tending to."

"In the bedroom I suppose?" I sneered, raising an accusing brow in an attempt to falter him. But it proved pointless as he presented his devilish smile.

"It seems you know me well too." He said tugging at the ends of my hair, blue eyes gleaming before standing up, turning around and exiting through the main door where I briefly saw his form being enveloped in a pair of arms which I only assumed belonged to Daphne. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn with a flush as the door swung closed leaving me with no idea at what they were both doing next and it infuriated me that no matter how hard I tried to catch him off guard, it always backfired back toward me. I felt the sudden urge to scream at the top of my lungs but again, refrained to do so and instead saw Crabbe and Goyle having a late night snack of smuggled Pumpkin Pasties and snapped out an insult of how fat and disgusting they were.

"Patience is a virtue."

"What?" I bit out, my annoyance getting the better of me, but as I turned I realized it was Blaise who had just spoke and was suddenly taken aback as he had not said a word since the train ride over.

"You should have been less vicious." He said, his tone gentle but his face void of any drastic emotion.

"As if Crabbe and Goyle don't know that they're repulsive." I snorted, defending myself in the process.

"I meant with Draco." My heart jumped at the mention of his name and I couldn't help but blink incredulously back at Blaise who was staring straight at me with his coal black eyes. Was Blaise trying to give me advice about Draco?"

"What are you, some kind of therapist?" I scoffed, not knowing what else to say but scrutinize this unusual interaction. It was more than a little strange that Blaise was even interfering, let alone aware of the tension between Draco and I. Being not the most sociable of the bunch and usually uninterested in things, it seemed odd that he knew what was going on and it made me more or less a little cautious. What else did he know?

"I'm not a snoop, Parkinson." Blaise stated, having seen the suspicious look on my face. "I have better things to do with my time but I can't ignore how stubborn you are."

"Excuse me?" I spluttered, shocked at the blunt insult.

"Things don't happen by just sheer will. Draco won't come to you if you're not going to do anything about it. He's more stubborn than you are."

I was stunned to silence. It was as if Blaise could see into my mind and pick out the rust and kinks of my complex relationship. Of course I knew Draco was testing me. Ever since we were children he had always found a way to push me to my wits end, but hearing the facts from someone else had rendered me speechless and completely at a loss of what I should do. I had never been the one to act so vulnerable, to seek out the things that I wanted. They had always been given to me, with or without a neatly tied bow. But now, being told that I couldn't have what I wanted unless I did something to gain it made me realise that Draco was all I had ever wanted and that the thought of his rejection made me scared to pursue him any further than I already had.

And now I was stuck, unable to try and feeling blank like an old chalkboard with remnants of chalk dust.

The rest of the night I was left lying awake on my bed, Blaise's words echoing through my head, allowing me no room for comfort and leaving my mind swirling with thoughts of Draco, Daphne and where I stood amongst it all. Was this the beginning of me becoming the third wheel?

No bloody way!

* * *

**A/N: **Pansy has a revelation! Reviews are very much appreciated!:)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Perserverence is progress! Finally after two months I have finished the third chapter. It took me a while to decide where the story was going to go now that Pansy is facing a dilemma. Hopefully my choice in this chapter will be the right one;) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**GROWING PANSIES**

**Chapter Three**

Came morning I was completely out of tune. Having had less than enough sleep, being awoken by giggling girls and having had no time at all to groom correctly, I now sat at the Slytherin table in a foul mood. On top of that my appetite had deteriorated, causing the fine banquet of food to smell rather putrid and my glass of fresh pumpkin juice to be untouched. Company at the table was also another factor and in such circumstances not favourable. With Tracey indulging in the recollection of summer romances beside me and Blaise being all the more quite with unfathomable facial expressions opposite me, I was stuck, unable to have anywhere to look except for my empty breakfast plate and the questionable scene that was taking place where Draco sat three seats down.

It was already sufficiently awkward and I was beginning to be greatly tempted by any means of escape from this suffocating atmosphere. I dared a peek at Blaise who seemed occupied with his music, unsurprising, yet I couldn't help but escape the faint feeling that he was still fully aware. Ever since last night and his unexpected _words of wisdom_ about Draco and I and my lack of sensitivity and effort, I have made sure to be completely vigilant in his presence, always alert and making sure he had no need for observation. I forced a sip of pumpkin juice down my throat as to create the illusion that I was completely comfortable and not ready to run on my heels at any second. Placing the glass down my eyes instinctively traveled to Draco who was, as always, frustratingly handsome and showing off his devil's smile while Daphne cooed and laughed along with him.

Again I could feel a slight twitch pulse at the corner of my eye, the grip on my goblet tightening as I watched her cling like a leech, looking completely bonkers with infatuation. It was enough to make me convulse a second time. Having had enough I slowly rose from my seat, not caring now whether Blaise had an opinion about my departure, and briskly walked through the grand double doors, taking a sharp left toward the training grounds, knowing that it would be empty at this hour.

Seating myself under an aging oak tree I didn't know whether to be relieved at the fact that I had gotten out of such a suffocating environment, or frustrated at how pathetic I was being. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew Blaise was right and I knew that Draco would continue to play games unless I confronted him about them. But the problem was, it was hard to bear and above all else I despised failure, my pride would never allow it. And although I was technically running away from confrontation, there was a sense of relief and comfort in the fact that I wouldn't have to deal with any of it, rejection, failure or tears.

I could feel Blaise's words taunting me in my head; "_Draco won't come to you if you're not going to do anything about it" _which made me even more furious and perturbed at the whole situation. Why did it have to be this difficult? No, to be more precise, why did it have to be Draco? Out of anyone at Hogwarts or in Slytherin for that matter, why of all people did I hold such inexplicable feelings for an arrogant, misogynistic boy who did nothing but infuriate me? There were no superior traits about him that held any explanation as to why this was so and yet, somehow, being rid of such a perplex feeling was impossible. It always has been.

Ever since we were small there had always seemed to be a connection, from the moment our parents introduced us to the moment we stepped off Platform 9 ¾ and were put into Slytherin. Whatever we were doing, whether it be arguing, talking or just being in each other's company, there was always a sense of mutuality between us, a sense of custom in the way we interacted. It was hard to describe and if I did try to describe it, it would probably end up sounding tasteless and garish.

Breathing out a weary sigh, I rested my head against the sturdy trunk, my mind exhausted and my eyes sore from sleep deprivation. Breakfast wouldn't end for another twenty minutes and so I decided I would gamble the odds and allow myself to risk a small nap before classes began. And so without wasting any time, I wriggled into a more comfortable position, stretched out my legs, settled my satchel beside me and shut my fatigued eyes closed, the feel of a faint breeze calming me momentarily as I slowly drifted into slumber.

"Isn't it prohibited to sleep on the grounds during school hours?"

Just as quickly as sleep found me, it left me leaving me annoyed, surprised and above all else bemused. I could feel my face scrunch up into a scowl and as my eyes fluttered open I was expecting none other than Draco to be standing over me with a righteous grin plastered on his face for disrupting my peace. But as my sight focused, it was another blonde haired boy that I saw, a much taller figure with eyes a shocking green that were all too familiar.

"Terence?" The sight of him standing casually in Slytherin robes was enough to leave me gobsmacked as a smile formed and graced his angelic features. What in Salazar was he doing here?

"Surprised to see me?" he said, teeth gleaming as he stretched out a hand to help me up. Taking it I was pulled gracefully to my feet.

"Surprised is an understatement." I said, still shocked but having enough in me to roll my eyes as I dusted stray grass off my robes and bent to retrieve my satchel. He gave a small chuckle, looking all too at ease as if he had never left. I gazed at him quizzically. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't you tell?" he raised a brow, a hint of amusement in his eyes as he indicated to his robes. I didn't budge and was at a loss at what to make of it. All that came to mind was that he was masquerading as a student, which was a rather farfetched concept no matter how amusing or the reason why.

As I examined him closely, from his robes that seemed brand new, to his bag and shoes that seemed slightly worn and scuffed, the thought suddenly hit me.

"Are you back at Hogwarts?" I said incredulously as another smile stretched across his face. How was that even possible? It seemed a lost cause when he was practically banished from the school two years ago along with friends Marcus and Adrian for concocting a mix of Weedoros and Blood-Replenishing Potion and selling them excessively to students. Of course Filch found out when his filthy cat accidently licked some off the floor and fell unconscious and was paralysed from head to toe. Although it didn't affect the students in that way and only gave them a heated rush, Dumbledore had no choice but to expel them all.

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Terence chuckled again, seeming entertained rather than relieved at having a second chance at an education. "I was contacted yesterday, was told to pack immediately. My parents were thrilled despite me being back on special circumstances."

"Are Marcus and Adrian back too?" I asked.

"Just Adrian. Marcus is pretty much a lost cause." He shrugged. I nodded in response, the shock slowly deteriorating. It made enough sense. Marcus was a menace from the beginning; he was the one who initiated the potion idea and it was only a matter of time before Hogwarts disposed of him for good. I'm sure he'll be living a happy life at home under the wing of his parents.

"So, Parkinson, why all alone and not in the Great Hall?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Aren't you on special circumstances?" I sneered while raising a brow.

"I don't really have to tell you do I?" Terence's smile widened, eyes glinting with hidden meaning.

"Same goes for me." I said in a matter of fact tone. "Don't think you can just waltz right back here and start interrogations."

"Ah, but don't forget, even though we are on equal terms in year level, I'm still older in age, meaning respect for your elders are in order." He corrected.

I couldn't help but crack a smile at this bit of light humour. "You haven't changed at all Higgs."

Terence gave out a laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment, but it seems I can't say the same for you." He raised a brow, his head raising, motioning in my direction. "I could barely recognize you at first glance. What happened to the runt of a girl I remembered?" Although flattered at the comment of having shed my less than pretty image during my early years of adolescence hood I couldn't help but lash out and sock him one on the arm, which only made him crack an even wider smile and laugh a second time.

"Don't get cocky." I warned.

"You're still as hard to entice as ever I see."

"That wasn't enticement. That was a twisted form of flattery." I corrected, knowing full well Slytherins never made the good coaxer. "For future reference, never beguile a girl again."

"I only make exceptions for you Parkinson, you know that." He teased, eyes shining mischievously.

"Smooth does not begin to describe you." I said, shaking my head and trying not to give him the satisfaction of a smile. I had almost forgotten what it was like to just tease and not have any ill notions behind them. In a way it felt nice, refreshing even and having Terence around brought back memories of 5th year when things were much simpler than they were now. It wasn't long before the bell rang from the clock tower, its chimes echoing through the school in low rhythmic tones, indicating breakfast was over and that first period was about to begin.

"Ah, how I've missed living on a schedule." Terence sighed, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "What class have you got first?"

I looked into my satchel, searching for the piece of rectangular parchment that held my timetable. Finally finding it, I smoothed it out.

"Potions." I replied.

"Excellent, so do I. Let's escort each other shall we?"

The Great Hall was still in the process of letting students out when we walked into the castle. Deciding to wait until the crowd thinned, we stood to the side, watching as piles of students scattered in different directions, with first years scuttling about, in a hurry to not be late for their first class; second years being just as fervent while the rest strode along casually, talking loudly.

I noticed Blaise in the thick of things, walking beside Crabbe and Goyle, but his gaze never reached us as his head was bowed, bobbing slightly to the sound encased in his headphones. I then saw Tracey, her hair glossy despite the lack of sunlight streaming through the windows as she walked alongside Flora and Hestia who looked as emotionless as ever. And then there was the shock of white blonde hair that made my heart flutter uneasily. I watched, as Draco appeared through the doors, arms free of a latching Daphne who was instead walking closely behind, talking with her younger sister Astoria.

I stood stiff as Draco's eyes wandered over toward us, his expression slowly shifting from indifference to sudden confusion. Already I could see the perplexity in his eyes as he noticed Terence beside me and as his gaze shifted back and forth between him and I, I could see a spark of something more, something I could only speculate as a mix of resentment and suspicion. I couldn't believe it. Was Draco _jealous_?

At that moment I could feel an idea hatching in my head, a plan that involved Terence and I to be intimately close. If Draco loved to play games, I would give him a game to play and it would be under my rules this time. He knew his relations with Daphne bothered me and I had been uncertain at how to infiltrate it, but now, as I watched Draco walk off with a disconcerted expression plastered on his face, I knew that I could finally play fire with fire. As well as that I could also get Blaise off my back and give him something entertaining to watch.

Killing two birds with one stone? The idea intrigued me.

* * *

**A/N: **A plan ensues! Pansy finally shows her cunning side! Reviews are appreciated!:)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **A short fourth chapter. Hopefully the next will be a bit longer:) Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**GROWING PANSIES**

**Chapter Four**

It would be an understatement to say Potions that morning wasn't adequately awkward, because it was. From the moment we walked into class, people were already murmuring and flashing shifty looks our way, their gaze mainly focusing on Terence who seemed unfazed by it all; which didn't come as a surprise to me as his expulsion was more of a public feature rather than a private one. And now, as we sat in our respective seats, with the task of brewing a Calming Draught at hand, I couldn't help but feel a little discomfited by the fact that no one was speaking but everyone was staring. Even Draco, who I was certain, would say something sardonic remained silent, only lending out hard stares from time to time, which I did not understand at all. Was the whole prospect of him feeling any kind of jealousy just a quick and callous presumption? Had I completely misread his reaction? If so, my plan was already failing before it had even begun.

"Quiet isn't it?" Terence whispered, an amused smile stretching across his face as he casually ran his finger down the list of ingredients from the textbook.

"Unusually so." I answered, looking at Draco before turning away hastily at the sight of his discerning stare. Slowly, I began to realize things were not as easy as I expected. Plotting a plan was one thing but acting upon them was another, and things were already starting to prove difficult, especially in the department of my self-confidence and the fact I couldn't even uphold a level gaze with Draco.

"I was expecting more of a commotion, although, being gawked at does do a few things to a man's ego." Terence scoffed inaudibly.

"Your ego should be the least of your problems." I replied, pushing all plans aside momentarily as it seemed hopeless at this current point in time. "No one's forgotten you and being back when you're clearly supposed to have graduated makes it seem like you're repeating a year." I clarified, knowing all too well the weight of judgement that will soon quickly spread around the school.

"Hmm, and I thought it was my good looks that was lending me all this attention." He said, raising a brow as his eyes spangled with humour.

"I would rethink that assumption." I said unable to help but smile as I plucked the book from under his grasp and began looking over the equipment list. Terence chuckled softly and said nothing more as we prepared our space and finished steps one to five of the draught in contented silence. From time to time I would be all too aware of Draco's presence from across the room and would sneak peeks over to see if he was watching. Most often than not we would meet each other's gaze, something that seemed to stretch on for a long period of time before I couldn't bear it any longer and would have to look away to settle my fervent heart. This routine carried out throughout the hour and although I had been adamant when class began, all sense of scheming was lost and by the time the bell chimed for next period to begin, I was already biding Terence a farewell and left alone with nothing to work with until lunch.

Not feeling ready to face Draco on my own, I hurried off to Divination and found a conveniently empty table for two stationed at the back of the class. Claiming it without hesitation, I sighed a small breath of relief as I noticed the class was still in the process of being filled. Searching my satchel, I pulled out the heavily leather bound book of _Unfogging the Future_ and placed it with a thud on the willowy desk, not noticing I was suddenly in company.

"So, Higgs is back is he?" I almost jumped out of my robes as I looked up and saw Draco sitting directly opposite me, his proximity dangerously close despite the crystal ball seated directly between us. I sent a glowering look his way, which did nothing but allow him to simper at my momentary vulnerability.

"I hope your sitting here is temporary." I remarked, setting him with another cold look before opening my book to the table of contents.

"I would say its pretty permanent." He leered which caused my heart to involuntarily flutter in place.

"Well I think there has been some sort of mistake because Daphne seems to be expecting you." I said noticing Daphne and her wheat coloured head seated a few tables below us her face rigid and eyes sustaining an invidious glare. I couldn't help but feel a slight bit pleased at her goaded expression.

"She'll survive." He said, not even sparing a glance her way. "Besides, I'm more interested in what you have to say."

"And what could I possibly say that would spark your interest?" I asked, looking at him now.

"Maybe an explanation as to why Higgs is back." He remarked. It was more of a command rather than a suggestion and it was a little entertaining to see Draco curious. And despite my knowledge on what circumstances Terence was on, it seemed only necessary to not give him the satisfaction of a direct answer.

"I'm sure you've heard the gossip already. And at least one of them is bound to be true, so there's no need for my input now is there?' I smiled innocently, unable to keep the glee off my face at the sight of his expression faltering somewhat, although it didn't last long.

"Well, I'm not one for gossip, Parkinson."

"Well, I have nothing to say, Malfoy."

"Got something to hide?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Then why so defensive?"

"It should be obvious."

"Enlighten me then."

"I don't have any reason to."

"And why is that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

The atmosphere around us had gone rapidly cold as the last few words left my mouth. What was once playful banter had now wandered into dangerous waters with each question becoming too personal, straying from the initial topic.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're protecting Higgs." He said, gaze unfaltering.

"What if I am? It shouldn't be any of your concern." I said, unable to stop myself from instigating a lie.

"Do you fancy him?"

It was as if the classroom had gone mute with silence, consuming us despite the loud chatter of students from neighbouring tables. My heart began to beat incessantly beneath my chest with a lump rising and lodging itself in my throat. Draco's eyes seemed to pierce through mine, his grey orbs hard, conflicted and above all else frustrated. I knew what I had to say, I knew saying it directly would feed the plan but the purpose seemed to be fading and pushed to the back of my mind. In its place was a need to know the truth, about us, about how Draco felt and what exactly I was to him.

"And if I do?"

Whether he just laughed at the idea, congratulated me or protested in jealousy, any reaction would have be enough for now. I just wanted to know.

But he didn't say anything and his gaze was yet again unfathomable. It felt as if something was squeezing at my chest and throat. Despite how much I wanted to try I couldn't look away, I couldn't move an inch. It was as if my feet were charmed to the floor, numb of any feeling. I instantly regretted what I had said, wishing to take those words back, to take everything back and do anything to stop him from looking at me this way. I began to feel suffocated, unable to breathe, and just when it felt like I couldn't take any longer, the bout between us was broken with Professor Trelawney's trembling voice seeming to unbind us. I tore my eyes away, breathing hard and heart pounding as my cheeks reddened with an unwanted blush. My mind felt fuzzy, as if I had just apparated from somewhere else and as I blinked a few times, my eyes focusing on Trelawney's hunched figure at the front of the class, I could hear the chair across the table scrape against the floor.

"M-Mr Malfoy, I-is there a problem?" Trelawney asked, eyes looking up in confusion and magnified by her thick spectacles.

"Not at all, Professor. It just seems that I am in the wrong seat." I watched as Draco stood up, his eyes staring straight ahead as he wound his way around a few tables and placed himself in the empty chair across from Daphne, who looked utterly pleased.

I could feel my lip tremble, the hot pressure of oncoming tears threatening to burst and fall down my cheek. Without any time to spare, I grabbed my book, snatched up my satchel and stood with a measurable amount of force.

"M-miss Parkinson?" Trelawney took a few shaky steps forward, her furry brows knitted in concern.

"I'm going to the Hospital Wing." I managed, my mind unable to conjure a much more better excuse, before hurriedly exiting through the door, my robes whipping at my heels as I flew down the curling flight of stairs, Trelawney's mutters of protest fading quickly as I sought and found refuge in the girls lavatory. I immediately splashed my face with cold water in a futile attempt to disguise the tears that were already pouring down my face.

* * *

**A/N: **Will Pansy still thrive to make Draco jealous? I felt the need to put in some kind of dynamic conflict between Pansy and Draco before anything else happened. It seemed sort of impractical if there wasn't a bit of a struggle;) Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Chapter five! I would have never expected to have gone this far but here it is! Thanks to those who have been faving, following and reviewing! You guys are pretty much my motivation!:D I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**GROWING PANSIES**

**Chapter Five**

The next few days flew by in a flurry of commotion with the full throttle of the school year hitting us mercilessly. It was tense to say the least, with every parchment of homework leaving me no time to bother with any sort of extracurricular activities or quality free time. Although spending most of my nights rushing essays, it suited me just fine as, from a couple of days ago, I had made it my sole mission to ignore the painful itch that was my feelings and to, under all circumstances, avoid Draco Malfoy. All plans of jealousy had left my mind, failure being much of the reason for its abandonment as its initiation left me fleeing from Divination and succumbing to petty tears on that first day of school. From then on I had made sure my time was spent well away from his presence, with ignorance being the wall between us when evasion wasn't an option.

The concept of avoidance seemed mutual and although acknowledgement of each other in the same room was more or less nonexistent, others around us became increasingly apprehensive and inquisitive. Even Blaise, who beforehand had denied such probing notions, had begun sending me questioning looks as if Draco and I not speaking was more disturbing than us quarrelling like cats and dogs. Of course, I gave no indication of an answer and the more things stayed un-progressive, the more the gossip about us quickly faded and in its place was the excitement of Quidditch tryouts that were to take place the coming week. As well as sport, there was also talk about who would be elected prefect and who amongst the seventh years would be chosen as head boy and girl of the school. Although I was curious, I was much more concerned as to who my future partner would be with such prefectural duties.

Initially, it was Draco and I who were a pair, but ever since he was practically removed of his position as prefect half way through 6th year, I was left to monitor the halls and direct first and second years alone without any remorse from his side. Obviously, I was more distraught at the fact that we could not spend sufficient time together during night hours rather than worrying about the fact that my responsibilities and duties had doubled in load. However, that was then and due to current circumstances, I was more than pleased that Draco was not a part of my nightly duties or any other obligations during any given school hour. Also, I couldn't help but find joy in the thought that I would from now on be holding authority over him, although, pretending as if his existence meant nothing to me would be first and foremost my own personal sense of duty.

Animated chatter was all around that night at supper, with the Slytherin table in more of a commotion than any other as, was customary, the new prefects and confirmation of both Head boy and girl of each house would soon be announced by the Headmaster. Swallowing a spoonful of stew, I took the time to look around curiously, my eyes examining the stretch of table around me, absently guessing at whom would be the new 7th year prefect and ultimately my partner for rest of the year.

"Curious?" I jumped slightly at the sudden question resounding near my ear the shock making my heart leap momentarily as I turned to find Terence smiling knowingly to my right. How he knew about Draco's removal was beyond my comprehension as he was still in expulsion during the time, but suspicion left me no doubt that word of the event travelled past school borders. In a way it was kind of unsurprising.

"Only as much as everyone else." I replied, heart steadying as I tore a piece off my half eaten bread roll and dipped it in stew before plopping it into my mouth.

"Got any idea who it might be?" he asked, more amused than curious.

"If it's Nott, I'm resigning." I said simply, looking at Theodore and his gangly self in disgust a few seats away. Terence chuckled.

"What about Zabini?" he suggested which caused me to look over at Blaise who was solemnly eating through a shepherd's pie, headphones stuck in place.

"Unlikely. He's about as blank as a doormat with no sense of authority." I scoffed, unable to imagine Blaise doing anything but stand behind me while I barked out orders. Terence chuckled again, a glint in his eye that I could only decipher as sheer amusement, with our conversation ending momentarily as half eaten platters of chicken, pies and stews disappeared, and in its place were bowls and tray full's of sweets, tarts and puddings, signalling it was now time for dessert.

Excited squeals and overjoyed gasps filled the hall as everyone immediately dug in, scooping platefuls of jelly with ice cream, jam doughnuts piled high with marshmallows and chocolate éclairs dumped on top of apple pie. The restrictions on how much a student could take were unknown as there was no shortage of food around and by the sight of Crabbe and Goyle who were already stained at the mouth with cream and chocolate, I didn't want to know.

Calmly, I grabbed a small custard tart and paired it with a spoonful of strawberries; opting for a healthier choice and something that didn't involve an assortment of chocolate or decorative cream as having seen them painted all over Crabbe and Goyle's mouths had put me off immensely.

As I ate, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander. Although I had maintained avoidance and the treatment of silence when around him, I still found it hard to keep my feelings completely barred and at times when I was sure he wasn't looking, I would dare a peek at Draco, allowing my eyes to settle and my heart to miss his smile that had many a times been directed at me. Gazing on now, he was talking animatedly with Theodore and Daphne, his attention completely occupied as his devil's smile crept across his perfect features. As much as I wish I didn't feel anything, seeing him at ease, smiling and laughing as if the loss of our friendship meant nothing at all left my chest feeling heavy with pain.

Unable to watch any longer, I looked away and popped a strawberry into my mouth to obliterate the sour taste that had formed at the back of the throat. The feeling was infuriating and as much as I hated to admit it, the wound of a broken heart was still as fresh as ever. In spite of my feelings I devoured my custard tart, swallowed down all my strawberries and grabbed a slice of treacle tart, the sugary syrup heavy on my tongue and the instant crumble of shortcrust pastry making me choke mid chew.

"You alright?" Terence asked a half smile tugging at his lips in humour as I scarfed down half a goblet of orange juice to subdue any further unsightly coughs.

"Peachy." I said with all the sarcasm in the world. Wiping my mouth, I pushed my plate away, already repulsed and completely full of food as I finished off my juice.

It wasn't long before things settled down in the Great Hall with people sighing in satisfaction and rubbing their stomachs with foolish grins as Dumbledore took the owl winged podium and hushed everyone into silence.

"Now that everyone has eaten well to their heart's content, it is time for the revelation of our new 5th year house prefects as well as announce who will be our school's new head boy and head girl." Applause filled the air before being silently subdued.

"But before that begins, I would like first to announce the new 7th year prefect for Slyhterin house." An eruption of whispers cascaded over all four tables, everyone casting fervent looks at Draco who looked disinterested in the whole matter.

Through the years he had always had a problem with authority, loathing its rules and regulations. It was pretty much the reason why he had been stripped of his badge in the first place. Despite his effort to look indifferent, I knew the attention toward him was for all the wrong reasons and although there was a tingle of sympathy creeping up my chest, I couldn't help but feel a slight bit happy that his replacement was about to be announced publicly in front of the entire school. Humiliation would do the boy some good and although it was out of my hands, it seemed the perfect nip of revenge on my behalf.

Again, everyone was settled into silence as Dumbledore raised his hands for attention.

"I am sure it has all come to everyone's knowledge that the Slytherin house has been left one prefect short for quite some time now." I could spot a few people nodding and from across the room, a few Gryffindors were sniggering and smirking our way. It took a certain amount of composed willpower to not have thrown a silver platter their way.

"And although I believe in second chances, I have decided to bring about a new yet familiar face to the position." Another slither of whispered curiosity snaked its way across every table, and with the utterly vague hint sent our way, it also left me raising a brow quizzically.

"So, if you would all please join me, I would like to welcome back and happily announce Terence Higgs as Slytherin's new 7th year prefect!"

WHAT?

Heads spun around, with only a few tables exploding in applause as Terence rose from his seat beside me, a wide grin plastered to his face as he walked toward the podium, shook Dumbledore's hand and received his green and gold badge. Momentarily immobile from shock, a rush of mixed feelings began to build. The relief, surprise and confusion was enough to deem me speechless and as I felt myself begin to smile at the reality of it all, thoughts of Draco came to mind. My eyes instinctively travelled to him, curiosity getting the better of me as I noticed him rooted to the spot amongst the commotion of standing bodies and flapping hands. His previous calm demeanour had vanished and in its place was stunned fury. His hands were rounded into tight fists, knuckles white under flesh, as his eyes seemed to bore daggers in Terence's direction. It was obvious Draco was not handling the news well. It was definitely a blow to both his ego and his reputation. I knew better than anyone else what it meant to sustain status among our fellow Slytherins. Our house was known for its hierarchy and strict social code and it was mostly due to family and connections that made one feared and intimidating. Draco fitted the category and from the moment our first year began at Hogwarts, he had made himself well known to both his fellow peers and those above him. But now, with Terence, who was once expelled, taking his place as prefect, it was a definitive blow, a pure insult and a silent challenge of standing.

As I turned back and watched Terence exit down the podium, a sense of foreboding settled into my stomach, knowing that after all the merriment was over, a storm would soon break loose with the dungeon awaiting as a battleground.

And although sides would undeniably be taken, I had a feeling I would not have that same luxury of decision and that I would be standing right in the middle of it.

Alone.

* * *

**A/N: **I was excited to set up something like this. A reason for more Pansy/Terence moments as well as to cause Draco a bit of grief and give him more of a motive to intervene;) Reviews appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, it has honestly been forever since my last post! Everything around me has been taking up my time! But after 8 weeks making up only half of my semester, I finally have a break to relax and do work at my own pace. Coming back to writing has been really refreshing and after months of being unable to get this chapter down, I've decided to just go with the flow and finish it, my mind already moving on and looking forward to writing the next chapter. So, as much as I wished this chapter had a lot of drama and confrontation, its more like a ramble although hopefully somewhat of a turning point near the end. So here it is, after **months** of absence! Enjoy!

* * *

**GROWING PANSIES**

**Chapter Six**

Whatever ensued in the dungeon directly after supper was a mystery as, to my relief; Terence and I were attending our assigned duties of guiding misled juniors and subsequently stalking the halls after hours where we were to catch any stragglers wandering the premises. Two years prior I had found such obligations a bore, especially during the times when I had been on my own. But now, mentally envisioning all sorts of scenarios that involved Draco's temper being unleashed in the confines of the common room, I was more than happy to be doing a chore to avoid any sort of confrontation.

It had only been a few minutes after lights out. The halls still contained faint echoes of footsteps and one or two bodies that fled the moment they laid eyes on us. The smell of supper still lingered in the air, and as Terence and I passed the Great Hall for what was the second time that night, the long banquet tables had vanished, the illusion of floating candles had gone and the door was only just beginning to close on its own accord. The house ghosts disappeared through the walls, The Bloody Baron only stopping to bid us both a goodnight before sinking into the floor, leaving our surroundings empty, quiet and dimly lit by subtly glowing lamps.

"Lovely night, isn't it?" Terence asked sarcasm floating in his tone as we traveled down another long stretch of stone made corridor. The lights immediately grew dimmer as we patrolled near Slytherin territory; the orange lamps of the main entrance now becoming dishes alight with green flames hanging from the walls.

"I still can't believe you were made prefect." I said, unable to keep from being blunt. When Dumbledore had announced Terence to be our new 7th year prefect, I was more than shocked. It had taken me a while to even process the news and although there was a sense of joy to it all, surprise and confusion overwhelmed the feeling. "How is it even possible?"

I heard Terence chuckle. How was this amusing? I had suspected him to be just as shocked as everyone else upon circumstance, but remembering now, how he had taken his new role in stride, it was obvious he had known his fate all along.

"Part of my special circumstances." He said, grinning now, an amused twinkle in his green eyes.

"Isn't that kind of ironic?" I asked, incredulous. "I know Dumbledore is nice, but not that nice." Terence laughed softly at this.

"Not exactly. Nice enough to give me a second chance, but the privilege of prefect is more for surveillance purposes. Not that I'm complaining." He shrugged smile in place.

"I see. And what about Adrian?" I asked, curiosity in full swing.

"Quidditch. Him and I get permanent fixtures on the team for the year."

"That's not really restricted dispensation." I said.

"That's what I thought. But it seems Dumbledore is trying to find ways to make sure we're kept busy." Terence said. "No free time means no room for mischief, I guess."

"Fair enough. Although I'm sure you'll find time to stir up some trouble amongst it all." I said with a smirk.

"Is it difficult to believe I've changed my ways?" He asked, mock innocence lacing his words.

"Well, I can't deny things had gone rather stale without your antics." I said, lips curling into a smile at the memory of years past, when Terence, Adrian and Marcus had been nothing but troublemakers. Even Snape, who was always solid on discipline, had had his hands full at the time.

"So you missed me then?" he teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Higgs." I corrected which caused him to give another amused chuckle.

It was relaxing to feel so comfortable. Talking with Terence and being around him felt more natural in terms of ideal company and our idle banter was something I enjoyed, as nothing was ever serious or too personal. It felt like a breath of fresh air every time he was around, usually because I was either stressed or angry preceding our time together.

As hard as it was to believe, the male population that dominated Slytherin was hardly a hot commodity in terms of companionship. Sure their looks made up for any lack of manners and poor personality but it was definitely rare to find a boy who didn't irk me in some way or another or even just altogether. And despite my love for Draco, I knew he was far from perfect. Although godly in looks, his temper was foul and his arrogance was usually always too much to handle and when it came to girls, his mannerisms were more physical and any talk involved would revolve around future physical activity.

Terence however, was rather different. Despite his teasing nature, he always held a level of civility and was never hostile like most. Even though my communication with him was scarce during years past, he had always had a certain air about him that made him the most approachable amongst his fellow seniors. His looks were nothing to complain about either. Tall, athletic build with startling green eyes and dimples to match, it was no surprise girls were turning heads and boys were becoming bitter. No doubt he will have invitations for study sessions and intimate trips to Hogsmeade before the next week.

It was nearing 10:00pm by the time we were relieved of our duties. Terence and I parted ways, his obligations to check in and relay details of our shift back to Professor Snape being a part of his special circumstances. It became eerily quiet as I walked toward the dungeon, the deserted hallway doing nothing for comfort as I reached the door, recited the password and allowed myself in, all the while anticipating a commotion up ahead. But as I stepped into the common room, I found it empty of people. All lamps had been extinguished and only the fireplace was crackling with small flames providing light that didn't go beyond the low staircase. It seemed odd that no one had decided to break curfew. Rule breaking was practically a tradition in the Slytherin household, with late nights spent drinking Pumpkin Juice spiked with Firewhiskey, playing games and shouting dares in an attempt to do something crazy. The trickle of memories felt like such a long time ago, when all that mattered was having fun and causing trouble for anyone who had the audacity to defy us. Everything was so simple back then and I couldn't get around at how fast things had changed, how everyone seemed different, and how I didn't. How Draco seemed different, and I didn't.

Suddenly I wished how I could take everything back, that day at Divination and the train ride which had started it all. If I had acted differently, would it have made a difference? Although I wanted so much to believe that it would, I knew that there wasn't an alternative. Things have always been that way with Draco and I. Our relationship was complex, hot and cold and only stable when we bickered with the opposite intentions. Nothing was ever direct and even though I was always left confused, I never complained because that was how things were. I also never questioned it because I was afraid, of the truth and of how things would end up being in the future. In all honesty the way we were was my comfort zone and I was afraid to go a step further, leave that limited space and broaden it. I was afraid of asking him to commit and hearing his answer. Truth was, everything about us was uncertain. We were going nowhere except around in circles and I didn't know what to do about it.

Slipping into silk pajamas, I couldn't help but wonder how long Draco and I would spend avoiding each other. As much as I tried my best to do so, I hated it. I hated having to be on guard all the time. I hated having to sneak glances when I was sure he wasn't looking. I hated that I couldn't talk to him when I had so much still to say. I hated how it seemed like he didn't care. And I hated how Daphne was able to do everything I wanted to but couldn't do. Again I found myself questioning their relationship, wondering if it was genuine or if it had anything to do with testing the limits of my patience. Daphne wasn't even Draco's type. Sure she was good-looking, long hair the color of wheat, eyes that sparkled a bright bottle green, and freckles that were lightly and evenly sprinkled a top her cute button nose. It was sickening and yet despite his qualms of high maintenance girls such as her, there he was, allowing her to dangle off his arm and sit on his lap as if they were really dating! I felt like screaming and crying all at the same time, cursing at how everything was making me feel and how trivial yet significant it all was.

With sleep now far from my mind, I descended down the stairs, a shiver creeping through the thin fabric of my clothes, as a small draft seemed to waft through the dungeon. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to occupy myself, but even if I tried I knew I wouldn't be able to stand lying in bed with eyes wide open and having nothing to distract me from my thoughts. Seating myself in a low armchair, I re-ignited the fireplace with a flick of my wand, the cold air that was seeping through what I supposed was a broken window slowly vanishing as the flames grew. Bringing my knees to my chest, I sat curled in the broad armchair, my mind thinking nothing in particular as I trained my eyes on the fire, watching as the flames danced and flickered bright at random moments.

I wasn't sure how long I sat there, curled up in a ball just watching as the fire crackled and furled but I assumed it wasn't long as the sound of the dungeon door creaking open filled my ears. Shifting in my seat and coming to from my hypnotic daze, I could only presume it was Terence who would emerge from the doorway, his meeting with Snape having caused him a later night than expected. But as a slightly shorter figure appeared through the door, his hair a lighter blonde and his eyes the total opposite of green, I felt a sudden swell of panic begin to rise within my chest.

I wasn't ready. Not like this and certainly not this soon.

With my body growing as stiff as a board, I watched as Draco stepped inside, his hair disheveled as he ran his finger through them, his shirt un-tucked and spilling from under his school sweater as he closed the door behind him, and his face, calm and tired, shifting from indifference to complete shock as our eyes met from across the room. Already I wanted to run but I knew my pride wouldn't let me and as I sat there, foolishly unmoving, all the things that I had wanted so much to say disappeared from my mind. All I could think about was that day in Divination. The look on his face when he asked if I liked Terence, my defiant answer that sent everything downhill and my less than gallant exit from said class.

Feeling all too overwhelmed, I was the first to break our gaze, my eyes turning back to the crackling fire as I tried to calm my erratic heart and dry my sweaty palms. It didn't seem to work, and as I trained my eyes to look anywhere else but at him, my nerves seemed to worsen as my ears watched out for any sign of movement. It seemed like forever before I heard footsteps and as much as I was curious, I remained ignorant, unable to bring myself to lift my head and face those eyes. For a moment I was certain there would be something said. A brief exchange of cold hellos even a grunt of acknowledgement or a futile attempt at contact, but as his footsteps remained constant and unwavering, I knew there was going to be nothing, and as he retreated up the winding stairs, I couldn't help but feel a little broken.

Tears immediately sprang to my eyes as the echoes of his footsteps disappeared through the closing of a door. I could feel instant regret wash over me as I wiped at my eyes, soft whimpers escaping my lips as I fully submerged my face in the sleeves of my pajamas. Through my crying I hadn't noticed someone had silently slipped in until I looked up and realized Terence was finally back from Snape's.

* * *

**A/N:** Not the most glamorous of chapters I have to admit but it needed to be done and gotten out of the way. I am looking forward to writing the 7th chapter that has something more to give. Please bear with me. Reviews are appreciated!:)


End file.
